the_hall_of_leavesfandomcom-20200214-history
Salvatore Haran
' 'The Creator of Pavel Hall. Salvatore Haran '(Cokeysion on wikia) is the creator, writer, director, editor, and an actor of Pavel Hall. He also works on Trial of Leaves and Entropy, as well as guest appearing in the Slenderverse Series, Michael's Camera. He is also creator of the Pavelverse. He is an independent film maker and writer. He is currently planning to write blog set in the Pavelverse called Falling Into The Fire. As well as a comic about Omega. Salvatore is 18 years old living in Bluffton, South Carolina and is an active member of Slender Nation and a host on the Slender Nation Podcast. A Little History Starting Pavel Hall Sal had been rattling around the idea of making a Slender Man show for a long time. Since he got hooked on Marble Hornets. He had an idea to make a series called ''Mengerikan which featured a new monster, but in the same vain as many SlendyVlogs. Mengerikan failed as a series and Sal starting writing it as a TV series and is saving it for later. Then he thought of The Sole Regret a story about a group of independent game developers being haunted by their own fears. Sal did not know about the Fear Mythos yet. This got scrapped and then Sal wrote Last One Out, Tighten The Noose. ''Last One Out, Tighten The Noose'' Last One Out, Tighten The Noose is about Karen, Frank, Vicky, and Korban greiving over the disapearence of their friend Pavel and the mystery surrounding his disapearence. Through out the story they get systematically killed off by their own fears. Sounds a little familar? That's cause that is how Pavel Hall got started, he was a small character in a 32 page short film. This film also included Breaking Apathy Science and Exploration. But then, the film failed (this happens a lot to Sal) and Sal was left with a bad ass script, a ton of characters and mythos, a pair of eye balls, and no film. Then he thought of a way to make money to make the film and also add to the story. He wrote up a little webseries called Breaking Apathy which would show the events leading up to Pavel's disapearence and develop the agents of 'BASE. ' This too did not pan out, though there is footage of Pavel applying for a job, two 'BASE '''agents tailing Pavel, Pavel talking to Karen, and Korban and Frank having a very dorky conversation. In ''LOOTTN ''and ''Breaking Apathy the characters were... different. Pavel was lazy, jobless, and very angry. Karen was his loving, abandonment issued but tough girlfriend. and Korban was an independent game developer from Mexico. Also, everyone's names in LOOTTN referenced their roles in the story. Pavel was taken by '''BASE and experiments were done on him. His friends all died. Pavel has a P''' in his name. It means Preserve. Karen, Korban, Frank, and Vicky all have 'K's. It means Kill. LOOTTN ''and BA'' are not canon and the letters mean nothing in Pavel Hall. Sal just liked the names and kept them. ''The Undecided Five'' and the Fear Mythos LOOTTN and BA failed. But Sal still had a lot of work put into the story and characters. But one day he found a YouTube channel called The Undecided Five. He watched it and really got into it. Then he started reading up on the Fear Mythos and realized he was basically doing the same thing in LOOTTN. So he decided to make a series about his character Pavel, his run ins with '''BASE and the Fears. The rest is history. Works Completed Works N/A Works in Progress *Pavel Hall - Pavel's life just got complicated *Trial of Leaves - Three friends against tall, thin, and faceless *Entropy - another trio of friends talk about really controversial stuff. Planned Works *Falling Into The Fire - a blog set in The Pavelverse